helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Helix Waltz Wiki
Welcome to Helix Waltz Wiki, a Wiki dedicated to everything related to the mobile game Helix Waltz. This wiki is based off of the English version released by uBeeJoy. This wiki is not affiliated with the developers, and everything presented on this site is player learned information. Brand new dress up game with a thrilling ballroom drama set in Baroque style. Collect thousands of outfits drawn by top artists, flaunt your social skills and be the fashion queen in Helix Waltz! ★An enchanting tale of more than 800,000 words! As a girl of a family fallen from grace, you now have a second chance to make your mark on high society. Through ballroom dancing and clever romancing, gather the information you need to restore your family’s name. ★Thousands of Vintage Hand-drawn Outfits Dazzle the nobles with your vintage noble outfits from Baroque gowns to cute dresses. Tailor your outfit to fit your own style of noble fashion and take it to the beauty pageant. A keen eye for fashion and confidence will be your best weapon. ★Customize your looks with your own style How to be noble without unique customizations to flaunt your style? Collect exotic designs to add your own flare to what’s in vogue. Through tailoring, dyeing, and enchanting clothes, you can wow the audience with your own special taste. ★50+ characters available for interaction From nobles to celebrities, the ballroom is where it all acquaintances begin, and even some conspiracies. Who you interact with will define your relationship with them and each character has their own story, and secrets, to tell. Charm your favorites onto your side and unlock their side stories! ★Unlimited free balls for you to attend There’s no limit on the number of balls you attend or restrictions on the clothes you can wear. You decide which balls to attend and whether you will use that chance to seek the truth or spread rumors, it’s all up to you! ★Just joined and not sure where to start? Try the Guide to learn how stuff works. ★Not sure how the new Events work? Try How Events Work for a detailed explanation of reoccurring events. ★Can't find a NPC? Try Balls to see which characters are likely to frequent which balls, or try the Slum to see if they can be found there. ★Need more favor/prestige? Every NPC page has a Q&A cheat sheet. ★Unsure if the current event has recolors and remakes that have yet to be implemented? Try Missing Transformations to see which clothing items still haven't been made transformable. ★Not sure what the Mandaria Illusion is? Reach level 30 in order to unlock the quest Start the Journey of Illusion and enter the side story. ★Can't find a set you're looking for in the Gallery or Clothing Collection? Try the Sets page for a list of currently missing sets. Try the Masterlist page for a list of clothing items currently missing from Clothing Collection. ★Want to help build the wiki but not sure where to start? Come join us in the wiki discord to chat and ask questions and check out the Editing Guide for formatting help. Thanks! Category:Browse